The murderous Pokemon
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Absolute goreish ness! A pokemon falls out of the sky, and kills people randomly. Rated M for blood, death, gore, and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do not own I write sins not tragedies, that's Paniac! At the discos.

IID: Jumps up and down, clapping her hands in glee. "Senseless murder and killing! WEE!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I came into high speed impact with the ground. Once I regained use of my limbs, I jumped up and surveyed my surroundings. Then I took a look at myself. "What. The. FUCK!" I ground out, staring at my body. I was shorter, had black skin, razor sharp diamond claws, thin yet muscled legs and arms, and I had a strange jewel in the middle of my chest. "What is that?" Came a boys voice, and I looked up. My jaw dropped. It was muthafuckin Ash Ketchum! I was in muthafuckin pokemon! I noticed a pond a few feet away, and I jumped over for a look. Damn! My face was pretty messed up! I had a dog like face, only I had spiky blood red dreadlocks. My eyes were black with blood red pupils, and I had razor sharp teeth. I also saw that I had black wings with silver and blood red stripes.

"Maybe I can catch it! Pikachu, I choose you!" I heard Ash yell, and I whipped around, growling. " NUH UH MOTHA FUCKA! I AIN'T NOBODYS BITCH!" I howled, I could feel my eyes glowing with insanity. The trainer stared at me, and I realized that Misty and Brock were behind him. "What kind of pokemon is that?" Misty whispered, staring at me. "Duh Bitch! I'm a Pyschoki! TOTALLY INSANE AND SCARY TO BOOT!" I hollered, grinning in my own insane way. The three humans cringed, and I smirked. I suddenly realized I kinda looked like a Mini Predator. _You're an odd pokemon! _Pikachu squeaked, and I narrowed my eyes at it. _Uh huh, and what's your name dude? _I asked it icily, glaring. _Tracer. Though my human doesn't know, can you tell him? _Tracer asked me, doing a well adjusted version of the puppy dog eyes. I winced at its effectiveness.

* * *

" Yo Ashole? Your Pikachu says his name is Tracer, and not to call him just Pikachu no more cuz that's racism." I told the humans, grinning like a maniac. "Ok, well, Charzard I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing a poke ball. A large lizard thing came out, and stared at me with something akin to shock. _So the legends are true.. _It whispered, sniffing the air. _What legends you asshole? _I snarled, my hands itching for some pokemon blood. _The legends of the pokemon killer. Otherwise known as Pyschoki. I am Inferno, lady Pyschoki. _It said, its voice filled with awe. _Nice. I'm Mira. Hold on 1 second while I tell Ass Ketchafucka to piss the fuck off. _I replied, before rounding on Ash. "Listen up, uncle fucka! I ain't yo pokefucker, or anyone else's! I'm a fucking legendary one, understand?" I snarled, pointing one diamond tipped claw at him. " OK." Ash squeaked, recalling Inferno. "Oh, and the reason your Charzard don't listen to you, is because his name is Inferno, not Charzard idiot." I added, smirking. "Would you like to come with us? Ash is trying to become a Pokemon master!" Misty suggested, smiling at me, though it looked like a grimace. "Will there be pokemon I can kill?" I asked, smirking when the girl gaped at me.

Ash opened his pokedex, and held it in front of the crazy pokemon. "Pyschoki, the pokemon killer. Known for it's swears and Rage attacks. If you ever come across it, do not send out any pokemon for it is well known for its ability to kill pokemon. It has the ability to break out of pokeballs, but doing so will kill everyone in a 50 foot radius. The females are known for killing anything that bothers them, while the males will simply just kill humans." The pokedex chirped, and Ash stared at Pyschoki. "Whatever bitches, I'll come with you only so I can get me some pokemon blood." The Pyschoki grunted, walking over to them. "Do you have a name we can call you by?" Brock whimpered, apparently he was afraid of the legendary creature. "Mira." The Pyschoki said, glaring.

* * *

I stared at the sky, sighing happily. The humans were on the ground, sleeping, while I was perched in my tree. _Who goes there in my tree? _Came a hooting voice, as a bird pokemon came into view. I used my psychic abilities to draw in to me, and ate it. "Hmm…Could use some ketchup." I murmured, smirking. _Pyschoki… _came a whispering tone, and my head snapped up. I could see no pokemon around me, and that got me pissed. _–yello, who da fuck ez it?- _I roared, standing up. Silence. "Awww… thought I could eat another one." I pouted, flopping back onto the branch for a snooozzzeeeee…..

* * *

"YOU FOUND A WHAT?" Prof Oak yelled though the phone, gaping at Ash. "A Pyschoki. She says her name is Mira, and last night she killed a hoot hoot! She's really freaky looking too!" Ash cried, gesturing for Mira to come over. She appeared in front of him and snarled, "WAT DA FUCK YOU WANT?" She turned around, and saw Prof Oak. "MY god! Ash! That's the most legendary pokemon in all existence! Only one of them exists! Team Rocket will certainly be after you twice as bad now!" Oak whispered, before hanging up.

* * *

"Who was that old goatfucker?" I asked, bored out of my mind. We were traveling down some road, and I hadn't seen any pokemon to eat. Wah. "That was Professor Oak. He knows practically everything about pokemon." Misty said happily, her little egg creature chirping. "Can I kill him?" I asked, no, pleaded! "No!" the three humans yelled, before cringing as if expecting a blow. "You three humans are fun suckers." I pouted, turning my nose up. "BY the way, who are team rocket?" I asked, not noticing three figures appearing in front of us in a cloud of smoke. "Prepare for trouble!" Came a female voice, and I whirled onto the speaker. Using my powers, I made the smoke disappear. There was a blue haired guy, a cat thing, and a weird red haired girl. "Who are these fuckers?" I snarled, glaring at them. They stared at me. "They're Team Rocket." Ash groaned, and I grinning evilly. "Foooooooddd…." I cackled, pointing at the now frightened villains. I leapt into the air, and landed on top of the cat. With a single swipe of my claws, I had its head in my hands. CHOMP! I took a large bite, and crooned happily at the taste. "Yum. Kitty taste good." I muttered crazily, finishing the head. I noticed that the two villains were staring at me in horror and pure terror. I grinned, and slashed at them with my claws. The girl was cleaved in half, while the guy's neck got a huge gash, and _the blood flowed… _I sat there, munching on the three bodies, while the humans were terrified.

* * *

The girl Misty had fainted, and Brock had thrown up. I grabbed the blue haired guy, and sucked out the rest of his blood. I took out an odd pokeball, and sucked the remains into it. "Ok, let's go!" I chirped happily, smiling like a loon. "You're evil…" Ash whispered, staring at me. "Yup." I sang, grabbing a passing by Hoot-hoot and chomping it down.

I stared bored at the sky, as the humans were camping. I wonder, what kind of meat does a Pikachu have? Muwhahahhahaha…

* * *

"Yo mutha fuckas, I wanna try something!" I yelled, glaring at the humans. They stopped, and waited. I took a breath, and focused all my energy on becoming human again. Suddenly, it happened. I whooped, and did a victory jig, ignoring the other guy's stares. I have long midnight black hair with emerald green streaks running down through it in the shapes of lightening bolts, glinting emerald green eyes, a perfect body, thank you plastic surgery a perfect face, and an evil grin. I wore an outfit that had a black and green Japanese top, long baggy black pants with green lightening streaks down the sides, combat boots, black tip less gloves, a black and green ragged bandanna, and a studded collar around my neck. "True name's Nadia bitch!" I cackled, putting my hands on my hips and laughing like an evil maniac. I also had a black belt with 12 black pokeballs on it. "Well, what are you mother fuckers waiting for? Let's go!" I demanded, striding ahead of them.

* * *

We were camping in some random spot, when the idiot Ash decided to say something. "Um Nadia? Are you going to try to become a pokemon master?" he asked timidly, and I snorted, "Nah, I'll just capture the legendaries and other pokemon I like. Maybe I'll become a singer." I informed him, smirking. "You can sing?" Came Brocks doubtful reply, and I growled. "You want proof, I'll show ya!" I yelled, standing up, and taking a deep breath. "_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." __I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...  
Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne  
I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again...  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..."_ I opened my eyes, and sat back down, huffing irritably. The other three were staring at me. "What?" I snapped, glaring at them. "Your singing….it's amazing…" Misty uttered, her eyes huge. I snapped, shifting into my Pyschoki form I killed all three. And their pokemon. Just cuz I was bored.

* * *

Several years later.

* * *

People whispered and gossiped behind my back as I strode through Pallet town, looking for Professor Oak. I had succeeded in capturing all the pokemon I wanted, and was widely known as the Trainer with the Pyschoki that killed the elite four. Hehehe. No one challenged me these days, because I basically ruled the world with an iron fist. Say something against me, or say you're gonna arrest me, an insane Pyschoki will come to your house and kill you. And all those you hold dear. Slowly. I finally reached Prof Oak's lab, and strode in, making sure the doors jammed behind me. I sent out my Rayquaza to guard the door and kill any stray pokemon. I spotted the ugly old man who dared speak against me sitting behind his desk. I shifted to my psychoki form, and tapped his desk. He looked up, and screamed. With a mad cackled, I leapt over the desk and ripped his throat out.

* * *

The end. Or is it?

Read and review.


End file.
